The Love Is In The Hair
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Atobe y Mizuki tienen una charla en un salón de belleza... si eso de por si ya no fuera perturbante, aparece la gota que colma el vaso.


**The Love Is In The Hair**

**Notas de autora:** El titulo casi no tiene nada que ver con el fic XDDDDD Missginni, chantajista de miercoles, ojala algún policía este leyendo esto. pues nada, aquí tienes. Mi regalo, bruja sin alma.

De paso, a los que esperan un nuevo cap. de "You Have Another Message": Perdoooooón. Ultimamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Subo esto porque está hecho desde hace meses.

En fín, esto va dedicado a Miss, por ser como es... y porque me obligó a hacer esto.

Las casualidades no existen, dice el verso. ¿O eran esas raritas de CLAMP? Bueno, el punto es que Atobe acababa de comprobarlo de primera mano. Se negaba a creer que fuese una simple coincidencia que Mizuki, Hajime, se encontrase usando uno de los salones de belleza de su emporio comercial, justo el mismo día en que él se consentía a sí mismo. Peor aun, estaba sentado justo en la silla de al lado. Se hubiese marchado, pero ambos estaban en medio de un tratamiento que necesitaba por lo menos media hora para retirarse. Y claro, el lugar estaba lleno de jovencitas y metrosexuales yendo de aquí para allá...

Le daba puntos por tener tan buen gusto en la elección, pero se los quitaba porque lo que le sobraba de gusto, le faltaba de sutilidad. Había empezado un montón de preguntas, todas siendo respondidas con el mas indiferente silencio. Hasta que…

-Y dime Atobe, ¿Por qué los nombres exagerados para tus técnicas? –preguntó Mizuki, con un tono engreído que no tenía sustento.

-¿Disculpa? –inquirió Atobe, con un tono de voz de oso acabado de despertar de la hibernación. Había cosas que un hombre no podía ignorar; su estilo era uno de ellos.

-Es decir, ¿Tango de la destrucción? ¿Servicio Thanatos?

Atobe le miró de reojo, con una semi-sonrisa. Si, sabía que eran palabras dichas sólo para picarlo, pero eso no significaba que podía dejarlas pasar.

-Es lo que pasa cuando tienes personalidad y carisma, Mizuki. Obviamente no puedes comprenderlo-. Atacó con soberbia.

Mizuki pareció ofenderse. Hasta abrió la boca para responder. Pero al final, no dijo nada. O mejor dicho, no tenía cómo responder a eso sin salir perdiendo. Atobe, Keigo, no comprendería el estilo del data tenis ni aunque se lo explicase con diapositivas.

-Debí haber preguntado sobre Fuji –comentó al aire, luego de unos momentos de silencio. Cualquiera diría que fue una acotación casual.

-¿Fuji? – dijo el joven por instinto. Debía admitirlo. Lo acababa de tomar por sorpresa.

-Haz estado tan enganchado a él las últimas semanas, que parece el equivalente humano a un bolso de diez mil dólares-. Mizuki deseó besarse a si mismo por aquella frase.

-Vaya –Atobe, extrañamente, pareció halagado-. ¿Nos has estado espiando?

-Obtener información, es mi vocación.

-Otros lo llaman acoso, tú lo llamas vocación.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo más aparte del tenis, y tu ego?

-Ser grandioso no es una vocación, más que un deber.

-Otros lo llaman ego. Pero supongo que tú lo llamas ser honesto contigo mismo.

-Heh.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos más. Cómo si estuviesen planeando otras formas de atacar. Porque si, aquello era una pelea. Una bizarra, por no decir, rara, pero era una.

-Por cierto, Mizuki. Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿Qué se sintió perder de forma humillante, desigual, repito, humillante ante Fuji?

Oh, pregunta con trampa. Cualquier respuesta tratando de justificarse –que no tenía la información suficiente, que cayó en un engaño, etc.- tendría como respuesta un comentario mordaz demasiado bueno para ser replicado. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer.

-¿Sabes como se sintió eso? –Mizuki recordó con disgusto los gritos de celebración de Seigaku ante la, debía admitirlo, aplastante victoria de su niño mimado-. Cómo si alguien hubiese dado la mejor fiesta del mundo, y no me hubiese invitado.

Decir la verdad.

-Tonterías –dijo Atobe-. Siempre te tendré presente cuando haga mis fiestas.

-…Gracias, supongo-. Si él quería tomarlo fuera de base, pues misión cumplida, fue lo que pensó Mizuki.

-Aunque… -continuó Atobe-. Antes de que eso pase, espero le permitas a mis empleados arreglar tu cabello de una forma decente y no a tus infantiles caprichos.

Mizuki, Hajime, podía soportar muchas cosas: Que Yuuta no intentase ligarlo, que su hermano mayor tampoco probase. Hasta cosas cómo ensuciarse las manos con algún trabajo duro y fingirse lastimado para que el primero le echase una miradita preocupada.

Pero su cabello… incluso había llevado sus propios productos, elegidos con sumo cuidado para el mantenimiento de su pelo. Insultar su cabello, era insultar su gusto en varias marcas de lociones. Y eso era pecado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió, ocultando su molestia, aunque no muy bien.

-Pareciera que llevases un pulpo pintado con su propia tinta en la cabeza. Eso quiero decir –fue la respuesta de Atobe. Vamos, todo un encanto.

-Me temo que no eres quién, para criticar mi cabello, Atobe –respondió Mizuki, con una sonrisa forzada-. El tuyo es tan horrendo que hasta ese chiquillo de Echizen no podía soportarlo, por lo que… ya sabes, te dio un nuevo look.

Mierda. Eso había sido un critical Hit. Las miradas entre ellos gritaban "te mataré con una estaca", demasiada tensión. En poco minutos saltarían el uno sobre el otro, y no precisamente para hacer lo que Mizuki había soñado la noche pasada.

-Deberías saber, que en realidad Echizen quería darle otra cosa. Pero como Atobe no se dio cuenta, se enfadó y se vengó con su cabello -. Esa voz…

Ambos miraron al frente para poder quedarse boquiabiertos. Por el amor al cielo y todas sus constelaciones, ¿Qué hacía Fuji, Syusuke, ahí? ¿Le había hablado a Mizuki? ¿En serio? ¿Tendría un arma en el bolsillo? No, esa última no era un arma. No una de que disparase balas de metal, por lo menos.

Atobe no tenia ni idea de que estaba haciendo allí el castaño, pues lo suyo con Fuji había terminado en cuanto este había enseriado su relación con ese nada especial de Kawamura. Hace cosa de días, por lo que andaba medio despechado al perder a su pareja sexual. Y Mizuki ni hablar. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese ido tras él en vez de ir a por Atobe.

-Deben disculparlo. Aun es un niño. Oh… -Fuji alzó la vista en actitud pensativa, acabando de recordar algo-. Esperen, ya no lo es. No desde anoche, según vi.

Y así como llego, cual brisa fresca de verano, se fue. Dejando a ambos chicos sumidos en la mas aguda estupefacción.

-De acuerdo, eso fue perturbador –Atobe fue el primero en hablar. Sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo. Cuando Fuji decía que Echizen quería darle otra cosa… ¿De que otra cosa hablaba exactamente? Y lo ultimo, mejor no saberlo

Mizuki tardó más en recomponerse.

-¿Qué hace Fuji aquí? –fue la pregunta que escapo de sus labios.

-¿Crees que un tono castaño como ese es natural? Por favor… -dijo Atobe, desviando de golpe la mirada hacia un lado.

-Ese bastardo…

El silencio volvió a instalarse. Esta vez por el mayor lapso de tiempo. Tiempo que Atobe dejo pasar intencionalmente para darse cuenta de algo.

-Puedo ver que tu quieres algo mas que información de mi parte –le dijo con cierta malicia.

-Hmp. No puedo esconderlo, ¿verdad? –respondió Mizuki-. No te ilusiones. Será sólo sexo. Apasionado, mundano y totalmente carente de sentimientos profundos.

-Vienes a mi negocio, y tratas de seducir al dueño. Debo decírtelo, Mizuki: Tienes un gusto bastante refinado.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Tiempos mas tarde, Mizuki paseaba sus manos por el cabello de Atobe de forma maniática. El bastardo tenía el cabello más sedoso que cualquier modelo de producto Loreal. Acariciarlo era como acariciar un traje de armiño.

Atobe succionaba los labios de su acompañante, mordisqueándolos con creciente lívido. Luchando contra las ganas de de enterrar su nariz en el cabello de aquel, pues desprendía un aroma que no había olido antes. Debía sacarle la información sobre que productos usaba.

Al final se rindió a la tentación. Obteniendo como resultado, una risilla traviesa por parte de Mizuki, quien no retiraba sus manos de su cabello. Un gemido salio de sus labios al Atobe introducir una mano dentro de su bragueta abierta.

La agenda del día fue planeada entre ambos sin siquiera hablarlo:

Primero, sexo salvaje y más sexo salvaje. Segundo, tener una larga charla sobre que productos de cabello usaban cada uno. Y una agradable. Porque ellos lo valían.

**Bueno, hasta ahí llega. Espero lo hayan disfrutado casi tanto cómo yo me divertí escribiendolo :p**

**Y por otra parte, estoy pensando seriamente mudarme a Amor Yaoi. me da cada día mas pereza para escribir. **

**Dejando eso, finalmente logré subir esto aquí xD**

**Besos **

**Juanita **


End file.
